To Write Love on Her Arms
by XxBloodyYukixX
Summary: Amu is secretly in love with her twin sister's boyfriend, Ikuto. But after he loses his eyesight in an accident, she pretends to be her sister to take care of him. "I'll become your eyes, Ikuto." Oneshot


**To Write Love on Her Arms**

**

* * *

**

"Wouldn't this be just perfect, Amu?" Ikuto pointed to the pair of engagement rings sitting in the glass display box. His eyes sparkled with delight, like a little boy in a candy store. His gaze wandered to the price tag. "Oh dear lord, that's way too expensive." Without a second glance, he continued to browse through the selections. Every now and then, he'd find something he liked, but after looking at the price, he'd quickly change his mind.

In a room filled with sparkling diamonds, the most beautiful was the man before me. Glittering like the morning sun, he outshined everything else. One touch would send adrenaline rushing through my veins. One smile would brighten my day in an instant. One look would send my heart racing to the ends of the earth. One word would sing like music in my ears. His mere presence filled me with enough warmth to last the winter. Without him, I was nothing.

"Amu! Look at this one! The price isn't that bad, either," Ikuto commented, gesturing for me to come and have a look.

The ring sat snuggly in a purple velvet box with a small diamond crowning its band. Though it was very plain, it still possessed a certain elegance. Simplicity at its finest. "I think it's beautiful, Ikuto."

His eyes lit up. "Are you sure? If you are, I'm just going to get this one." I just nodded my head in response. "Wonderful. I hope Ami likes it." He went off to find a receptionist while I was left alone to wander around the store.

My heart clenched tightly in my chest every time he mentioned her name. It only reminded me that he belonged to someone else.

I heard the ring of the cash register, as the receptionist thanked Ikuto for his patronage. With a grin that stretched from ear to ear, Ikuto led our little parade back onto the streets of strip malls. He whistled a cheerful tune to himself with his hand holding the package inside his pocket.

"Thanks for going shopping with me today, Amu. I hope Ami will be happy with it."

"Don't mention it." I shrugged it off. _Seriously, please don't mention it anymore._

"After all, you are her twin sister. I'm sure she'll like it," Ikuto reassured himself.

In one month, my childhood friend who was just two years older than me, Ikuto, was going to become my brother-in-law.

When we were kids, everything was less complicated.

Ami and I were the identical twin sisters that no one could tell apart. We had the same face and the same voice, but if my sister was the light, then I was more like the shadow.

Ikuto was the boy next door who was like our older brother. What set him aside from other boys was that he was a gentleman, though he enjoyed teasing us. We went through everything together, including puberty and first love. But as we grew older, I became more aware of Ikuto as a man. Unfortunately, Ami did, too.

In the end, Ami was chosen, and I was left with an achingly unrequited love.

I lagged behind, trying to find my resolve. My hands trembled, and my heart thumped so loudly I was sure the whole world could hear it. Today, I was going to give up after six years of unrequited love. This was the first step to letting go.

"U-Um… Ikuto?" I stuttered hesitantly. He stopped in his tracks and turned around to face me. As he waited expectantly, I tried to gather up courage.

A flashback of events played through my mind like a slideshow. They were all moments I shared with him. My first, accidental kiss. When he took care of me while I had the flu. The first time I slept in his bed, though we only cuddled. When he let me cry on his shoulder after being rejected by someone else. When he played the violin to get me to fall asleep. When he carried me to the infirmary during the sports festival. When we went to an abandoned amusement park and rode the teacups together.

It all came rushing back. I suddenly felt uncertain about my decision. Was I really willing to give him up? I knew, deep in my heart, it was impossible to give up completely.

I looked at the display window beside us. Ironically, it was a wedding shop. The sparkling white dress in the window mocked my existence, and I could only see Ami in that innocent shade of white.

"What is it, Amu?" Ikuto asked worriedly. I couldn't show him I was having doubts.

"Congratulations, Ikuto. I'll be counting on you. Make Ami happy, and please cherish her for the rest of your life." On the brink of tears, my voice cracked. It was getting harder to keep my composure.

"Yup, I want to make her the happiest woman in the world. But she hasn't said yes to the proposal yet," Ikuto joked halfheartedly. "Well, I guess this means I'll be your older brother! Please take care of me!" He bowed respectfully before bursting into a fit of laughter. I found myself laughing along with him. Why was it so contagious? "For that sake, I've got to get my doctor's license as soon as possible. I want to do my best so that I can protect them. I want to protect Ami and a lot of other people," Ikuto trailed off, his tone more serious.

He was bright. So very bright. His light always dazzled me.

"If it's you, I'm sure you'll become a wonderful husband and a great doctor. I can guarantee that," I assured him.

"Thank you."

With a sigh of complacency, I tried to suppress the urge to take back those words. This was all for the sake of their happiness. All of it was. Though I kept on convincing myself that I, too, would find something similar, it was lie. Everything was a lie.

I could sever all my feelings now.

"Look out!" A stranger warned in panic.

I saw the horror in everyone's eyes, as they let out gasps of fear. They're fingers were pointed upward, just above our heads. A wire from the crane above snapped with an ear-splitting crack, as debris and giant slabs of concrete plummeted to the ground. The closer they came to us, the bigger their shadows became until I was covered in darkness. I didn't move. I didn't breathe. I welcomed death with open arms.

"AMU!"

Suddenly, I was pushed away, as I skidded against the sidewalk. The pain was instant, like a burn from an open flame. The concrete chunks plunged into the ground, as an explosion sent debris and dust flying in all directions.

I didn't even have time to blink.

Many bystanders gasped in horror, while some tried to call for help. A middle-aged woman came to check and make sure I was still alive. "Oh, thank goodness. This one only received minor injuries." She sighed with relief.

Something was wrong. I didn't like the way everyone crowded around the heap of concrete, as if they were gathering for a funeral. My eyes darted frantically, as I looked for his navy blue hair. I searched anxiously for any indication that he was still alive.

I couldn't find anything.

In one swift movement, I got up and sprinted towards the mound of concrete. The woman caught me mid-stride before I could reach him. I struggled under her grip, but I couldn't break free. Underneath all the rubble, I could see his body, a puddle of blood surrounding him. I desperately yelled his name over and over, but there was no answer.

* * *

The smell of disinfectant and death filled my nostrils. Inhaling was painful. It only reminded me of what I had done.

Everything was my fault. Why couldn't it have just been me?

"Amu!" Ami came rushing to the waiting area. She was sweating and breathing heavily from running. "What's the meaning of this? Is Ikuto all right? Amu, answer me!" She demanded in a frenzy.

I sat with my head hanging low in shame. "Right now… he's resting. They say he has a couple of broken bones here and there… but they said he's still alive." That wasn't all there was to it. I could feel the tears brimming.

"Oh, I see… Thank goodness!" Ami exclaimed with a sigh of relief. "I really didn't know what to do! If by some chance he had died…" She laughed nervously to ease the tension.

My heart twisted until every last drop of blood was gone. It was dry and withered like a dying flower that failed to bloom. I burst into a fit of sobs, no longer able to hold back the agony. I buried my face in my hands, trying to catch all the tears.

"What's wrong, Amu? Do your wounds hurt?" Ami asked, concerned.

"…Eyes." I tried to explain. "I'm sorry, Ami. It's all my fault! Because of me, Ikuto…" The lump in my throat was getting bigger. I was suffocating.

"No, it's alright. It can't be helped. It was an accident, after all."

"No!" I screamed hysterically. "The doctor said… he can't see anymore. Ikuto's eyes can't see anymore! He won't ever be able to see again!" I buried my face in my hands again, catching every drop of sadness. My entire body trembled as if an earthquake had erupted inside of me.

"No way… That must be a lie. Then, what about our wedding? What about his dream of becoming a doctor?" Ami exclaimed, taken aback by the sudden revelation.

I only shook my head. Having hope for those dreams was futile.

Together, we cried for what seemed like eternity.

It turned out that the fragments from the ground, due to the fallen objects, scratched the corneas of Ikuto's eyes. He wouldn't be able to see for the rest of his life.

The damage was going to be permanent.

I stood at the door of his room, hesitant. On the other side, I could hear the steady beeping of machines. Suddenly, I was overcome by fear. What if he didn't want to see me?

"Ikuto… It's me. Amu." There was no reply. He might've been sleeping. "How are you feeling today? Iku-"

"Go home." His answer was instant and firm. "I don't want to see you yet. I don't feel like talking to you."

"I'm sorry," I whispered remorsefully through the door. I fell to my knees, overcome with regret. From the corner of my eye, I saw a figure hiding behind the corner. It was Ami.

Before I could get up, she started running. "Ami! Wait!" I called for her, but she didn't stop. I ran faster until I caught her by the arm. "Why are you suddenly going back after having come all the way here? Go and see-"

"I can't!" Ami screamed. Her entire body shook with dread. "I can't see him!" She reached into her pocket and pulled out a package wrapped with a red bow. It was the engagement ring he bought for her. "I'm sorry, but could you return this to him for me?" Her hands were still shaking when she handed me the box. "I know that this is cruel and cowardly of me. No matter how much he hates me, I don't have the confidence. I don't have the confidence to live with him!" Her face twisted in pain as the tears flowed. She fell to her knees, as I tried to soothe her with sweet nothings and reassurance. "Go ahead and criticize me, Amu! Criticize me!" She begged. I sat with her, stroking her hair until she calmed down and left without seeing him.

* * *

The next day, I came to visit him again. I was reluctant, since I had already been rejected before. But, my perseverance pushed me forward. My heart played a steady, quick rhythm.

At first, I knocked, but there was no answer. After a few more attempts, there was still no reply. After finding some audacity, I entered, anyway.

Sleeping Beauty lied before me in his death bed. Aside from the bandages on his face, he was still so breathtakingly beautiful. I pushed the random wisps of hair out of his eyes, but my hand lingered next to his face. Since how long did I long to touch him like this?

"Ikuto… I'm so sorry," I murmured gently into his ear.

His eyes suddenly shot open. "Ami? Ami, is that you?" His hands groped the empty air in search of Ami. "That must be it. You're Ami. I've wanted to see you so much!" His hands continued seeking, but I couldn't bring myself to acknowledge him. I was not Ami. "Ami. You're there aren't you?" His voice cracked from panic. I still refused to answer.

All of a sudden, he broke down in tears. "Is it a dream again?" He questioned himself. I felt my heart constrict with pain, as I wept along with him. "If it was going to be like this, I wish that I had died that day."

I took so many things away from him. His sight. His love. His dream. But, I refused to take away his life, too.

"I'm right here! I'm here! It's not a dream!" I yelled loud enough to persuade myself as well.

Ikuto grabbed my hand and squeezed it tightly. "Is it really you, Ami?" He was still trying to convince himself. "How pathetic. I still can't accept the fact that I live in a world without light. I'm frightened of the dark, and I shiver in it." He grabbed me by the waist and pulled me into an embrace. "I'm scared, Ami. I'm too weak. I had no idea I was this weak."

In his brief moment of helplessness, I held him tighter. "You don't have to worry about anything. I'll be right here," I reassured him.

_Forever I'll be by your side._

_

* * *

_

I cut my hair and put on the ring. I did everything to become my sister.

I was going to lie to him, just this once.

_I'll become your eyes._

_

* * *

_

After a few weeks of rehabilitation, Ikuto was released from the hospital.

"Ikuto! Congratulations on getting out of the hospital!" I rejoiced.

At the mere sound of my voice, his face instantly lit up. "Thank you." His smile became more weary. "I don't want to get out of the hospital. I don't want to suffer any more than this."

It broke my heart to see that his light had dimmed. The light that always used to dazzle me. "But, there are so many colors and things outside!" I covered my mouth after I realized what I had said a little too late.

His expression was indifferent, but I knew he was still upset. "I no longer have anything to do with that world."

I smiled softly when I realized I had almost forgotten the present I bought. "I see. What a pity. Even though I went through all that trouble to find these shoes for you, Ikuto." I knew I was goading him with my disappointment, but I wanted him to go outside and feel the warmth. I wanted him to see the world through my eyes.

Together, we walked down the dirt road path. The river below us glistened like jewels, and the sun stretched out its fingertips of rose. Children were playing with their friends, while the mothers stayed behind to chat casually. It was such a beautiful sight that I couldn't believe I used to take it for granted.

Beside me, Ikuto inched forward cautiously. The rest of his senses were on high alert, as he listened intently on the sounds around him. He was shaking, not from the cold but from the fear.

Some kids ran towards us with their clumsy feet kicking them onward. One accidentally bumped into Ikuto, causing him to trip. His expression was so terrified, it was as if he was plunging to his death. But before he could tumble off the side of the hill, I caught him by the arm.

"It's alright, Ikuto. I'll never let go of your hand!" I held his hand with mine, our grips tight and secure. "Hey, Ikuto. Doesn't the wind feel good? A lot of birds are flying in the sky. And the sky… It's a combination of pink, red, and deep blue. Many clouds are drifting towards the setting sun, and there are already five stars shining. The sky is reflected onto the river's surface, and the town and the people are gradually shrouded in darkness," I described the scene before me with vivid details.

When I looked to see Ikuto's reaction, he was smiling. It was a peaceful smile with a hint of comfort and tears. "I can see it," He sighed, the exhilaration overflowing. "I can see when I'm with you, Ami. I can see the light and the colors. Everything is so vivid."

Ever since that day, little by little, Ikuto started to smile more often.

* * *

"Like I said, even though it's very weak, I can still feel the light. The doctor said that my eyes might be saved if I have a cornea transplant," Ikuto admitted, his hands balled into fists. This was the first ray of hope since the accident. "But don't get your hopes too high. It'll be much more painful if my eyes can't be cured, so…"

Before he could finish his sentence, I grabbed hold of him tightly. My sudden tackle knocked him to the ground next to the bed. "You'll be alright, Ikuto. I'm sure you're eyes will be able to see again. Absolutely, positively. I'm sure of it."

He held me tighter to his body, craning his neck so that his chin rested on my shoulder. The random wisps of his hair tickled my neck, and his breathing was hot on my skin. I felt dizzy and content with the scent of his cologne. We stayed in each other's arms for what seemed like eternity. This was what I longed for. To be in his arms.

He suddenly grabbed my arm and closed his eyes. With his pointer finger, he traced the kanji characters for "I love you" on my arm over and over again. "I love you, Ami." He breathed the name so tenderly. Before I had time to recoil, he tilted his head and pressed his lips against mine. It was bittersweet with the taste of tears and vanilla.

The hole in my heart throbbed. The excruciating pain reminded me that I wasn't the one he was kissing. There was only Ami.

Ikuto suddenly grabbed a stack of adjoined origami paper cranes from underneath the bed. It was supposed to be a surprise. He held them up by the string that connected them together like a system of threads in a quilt. "What is this?" He groped the pieces of paper, as he tried to recognize their structure. His grin stretched from ear to ear. "Are these paper cranes?"

"Yup! This is a string of a thousand paper cranes. When I cleaned up my room the other day, I found some origami paper. Before I knew it, I'd already gotten too caught up in folding."

"Eh…? Did you fold all of these yourself?" Ikuto asked, surprised by the thoughtful gesture.

"Yup!"

"All by yourself? In two days?"

"All by myself. I felt as if my fingerprints would be rubbed off from folding so much," I joked blithely. "Oh, that reminds me. I brought over the leftover paper. Would you like to fold something, Ikuto?" He didn't hesitate to agree.

Together, we created different shapes and structures while laughing and enjoying each other's company. Frogs, rabbits, boats, balloons, and cranes. Was this what true bliss felt like? If this was a dream, I didn't want to wake up.

The light was returning to his eyes.

"What's this?" He held a small paper flower gingerly in his hand.

I flipped through my origami instruction manual. "Let's see… Ah, here it is! That's a marguerite. The book says that in flower language, it means 'true love.' How wonderful."

"Then this is your flower, Ami. Just like the flower, you always stayed by my side sincerely." Ikuto handed me the flower, insisting that I keep it safe.

I laughed at the irony, though Ikuto mistook my laughter as joy. How incongruous. The one time I receive love from Ikuto, and it's not mine to take. I was not the real Ami.

I was only the replacement.

* * *

"What's wrong? Somehow, you don't seem cheerful today," I said. It seemed that Ikuto was in deep thought, but the way his face contorted in pain told me it wasn't pleasant.

"I was just thinking that ever since the accident, Amu hasn't come to see me. Not even once. Even though you come to see me every day, Ami."

It seemed he was still greatly upset with my absence, when in truth, _I_ was the one who was visiting every day. Not Ami.

That made me wonder, what did he think about the real me? "What do you think? About Amu. If you hadn't covered for her that day, you wouldn't have been hurt like this. Right now, what do you think about her?"

I waited expectantly, as he pondered my question. Deep in my heart, I really did wish I was forgiven.

"It wasn't her fault. That was an accident. It could've been anyone. No one was at fault. I know that, but in my mind, even though I know that, I still can't forgive her!" He crouched down and wrapped his arms around himself, trying to hold in the pain.

The passing wind went through me like knives. Each blade twisted my skin until the scars were too deep to heal.

My expectations were too high.

He hated me.

"Today, the hospital told me that it's hard to find a cornea donor. Maybe I'll have to stay this way for the rest of my life. If it comes to that, I have a feeling that I'll forever hold a grudge against Amu. Even though I'm sure she's also suffering right now, I can't stop this feeling of hatred!"

That was the final blow. The final bullet to my heart. I was ashamed of myself for getting my hopes up, even just a little bit. I thought that maybe, just maybe, he'd already forgiven me. But that was only because the one he was smiling at was Ami.

If it was me, the real Amu, he would've never smiled again.

* * *

"Ikuto! There was a phone call from the hospital! They said that they found a donor for you!" I yelled, tears of gratification flowing from my eyes. I grabbed the back of his shirt and pushed him towards the front door. "Hurry up! You're taxi is waiting! I hugged him from behind, inhaling his scent for the last time. "It'll be alright now, Ikuto. Take care on your way."

It was as if the hospital found the cure for cancer, rather than a cornea donor. The world would become a happy place again.

Suddenly swept off my feet, Ikuto held me delicately in his arms. He pressed his lips to mine with more force than the last time. Ecstasy shot through my veins like a drug. I felt as light as a feather when Ikuto kissed me so passionately. When he pulled away, my lips still tingled from the encounter.

When he put me down, he placed his hands firmly on my shoulders. "Let's get married. After the surgery is over and my eyesight has returned to normal, let's get married for real this time. I want to make you happy, Ami." He wiped away my tears with his thumb and gave me a huge smile. "Well, I'm going now." I watched his back as he left. The grief pulsed through me, and I suddenly became weak.

There was only one more thing I could do.

* * *

"Please stay by his side. His eyesight will return to normal very soon! When the time comes, I want you to act as if nothing has happened," I begged while bowing on my hands and knees. The tears danced down my cheeks in fluid movements.

Ami was completely alarmed, and her body visibly shuddered. She was trying to take in the information, but she was too shocked to reply. The purple velvet box was held tentatively in her hands. "Amu, don't tell me… all this time…" She took notice of my appearance. We shared the same haircut and clothing. "I can't! There's no way I can do that!" She refused flatly. "I don't have the right to be with him anymore! You've been supporting him all this time. How can I-"

"Please, Ami! It has to be you!" I entreated. I lowered my head to the point where my forehead touched the ground. "Please, I beg of you! Please go back to the way it was before! Think of it as saving me and saving Ikuto. Please!"

With her hands still shaking violently, Ami opened the velvet box and slipped on the ring.

_Let my lie be completed._

_

* * *

_

The surgery was a complete success. After half a year, everything went back to the way it was before. Ikuto was able to regain his sight, and Ami returned back to his side. I stopped talking to Ikuto, and my hair grew longer. Everything was back to normal.

"So you've already made up your mind," My dad said. I could faintly hear their conversation through the closed door.

"Yes. I want to marry Ami and protect her for real this time. Just like how she's been supporting me." Ikuto sounded like a man blinded by love. Having Ami would keep him happy for the rest of his life.

"I see. If that is what you two have decided on, then you have our blessings."

The pain I felt wasn't as excruciating as it was before. Like diluted acid, it only burned enough to leave a faint scar. Nonetheless, I was going to erase these scars. It was finally time to let go. Forever.

I heard the soft click of the door, as Ikuto exited. When he saw me at the stairs, his eyes held no hatred. Instead, there was kindness and compassion. I was dumbfounded by such an uncharacteristic gaze.

Together, we went outside to talk in private.

"A lot of things happened, but I can be with Ami now so…" He rubbed the back of his neck, trying to find the right words to say.

"I'm really sorry!" I apologized.

He grabbed my shoulders and insisted that it was alright. "To be honest, there were days when I hated the fact that I covered for you, but now I longer hold such resentment. So from now on, I want to get along with you, since you'll be my sister-in-law."

Sister-in-law. That's all I ever was. All I ever would be.

Lacking the right words to say, I only nodded in response. He smiled brightly and patted my head. His light dazzled me once again.

"Thank you."

* * *

In my room, I knelt in front of the trashcan. With the paper marguerite sitting delicately in my hand, I tried to gather up the courage to throw it away.

True love. That was the meaning of such an insignificant flower. Such a useless piece of paper. It held no value, no worth. Yet, I couldn't even convince myself of its futility. In my head, I scratched off the "true" and replaced it with "unrequited." My love would forever be unrequited.

I threw the useless piece of paper angrily into the trashcan, but after a few moments, I found myself digging inside to find it. Why couldn't I just throw it away? Why couldn't I just forget these hurtful feelings?

I could no longer give up like before.

* * *

The church bells chimed like a singing choir, their voices ringing loudly yet beautifully. The doves welcomed the beautiful weather, as they flew into the deep ocean skies. The sun stretched out its yellow fingertip rays into the horizon. A light snow of cherry blossoms danced in the wind and piled up in a pink heap on the ground. This was the perfect weather to have a grand wedding.

On this very day, my lie would be completed.

I stood before Ikuto, taking in his handsome form. The black tuxedo suited him so well. I glanced at the small corsage of marguerites in his chest pocket and felt a slight pang of guilt.

"Please take care of Ami." I extended my hand and grabbed his. He held mine firmly for a few seconds longer than needed. For a moment, I thought I saw a flash of recognition in his eyes. But, it was probably just my imagination. "Do your best. I'm also certain that your dream will come true, Ikuto." I forced a smile then left.

Before I turned the corner, I heard Ami giggling in the distance. "Look at the flowers, Ikuto! Aren't they pretty?"

"Yes, they are." I could hear the smile in his voice.

"What's the name of these? Do you know?"

Ikuto paused for a moment before replying. "These are marguerites. Come on, we used to make them out of origami paper."

"What do you mean?"

"What are you talking about? It's your specialty isn't it?" He questioned skeptically.

"Of course not, silly. I haven't touched a single piece of origami paper for about ten years now." Ami's words hung in the air like weights upon my shoulder. I forgot to inform her of what happened during her absence! "Amu is the one who's good at it. She's really good with her hands so-"

"Half a year ago, didn't we fold a lot of origami?" Ikuto interrupted. Apprehension rang clearly in his voice. "Have you forgotten already?"

"Ah… You're right! I remember it now. We folded a lot didn't we?" Ami squirmed nervously under his gaze. "We folded a thousand cranes together, right?" She tried desperately to cover up her mistake.

"The thousand cranes were all folded by you. All by yourself in just two days," Ikuto corrected. "You tried your hardest to fold them for me…" He drifted off, stricken with doubt.

"It's time for the ceremony," Someone interrupted. Together, the two dropped the conversation and headed towards the chapel.

I ran as fast as I could into the church and took my seat next to my mother. I prayed to God that Ikuto wouldn't notice anything.

Everyone, including Ikuto, went into their designated spots. As he stood proudly at the alter, he had just a brief moment of vulnerability when his eyes drifted onto me. I quickly averted my gaze and stared at my clenched hands. He couldn't know the truth.

All at once, the room stood up to welcome the bride-to-be. The guests expressed their awe at Ami's beauty. The procession was accompanied by a string quartet performing Pachelbel's Canon in D major. The room was filled with joy, but I felt no happiness.

"Mom?" My voice shuddered with the tears. "I'm sorry. I think I need some air." Before she could answer, I got up and left through the side exit.

I walked down the winding dirt road I had taken before with Ikuto when he was still blind. The river shimmered in the sunlight, as the grass danced with the wind. Everything was enveloped with the sun's warm embrace, yet I felt nothing. My skin was numb and cold. I cried quietly to myself.

The paper marguerite sat scornfully in my hand. Such a useless piece of paper, yet it had the power to evoke such powerful emotions. I laughed sardonically to myself. I was the useless one, not the flower. When would I be able to give up?

Suddenly, the marguerite was swept away by the wind and landed into the river. I ran after it and plunged myself waist-high into the water. It was ice cold, and the droplets nipped at my bare skin. I saw the marguerite floating with the steady stream and swam towards it.

"Wait!" I called after it. I grabbed it with both my hands and held it tightly. "Thank goodness." When I opened my clasped hands, I saw that it was ruined. The wet paper broke off into tiny little pieces, while the dry remnants shriveled up like prunes. It was such an ugly sight to behold. "True love" really did become "unrequited love." It was just like I thought. A fake one was no good.

How I wished I was reflected as the real one in his eyes.

I held the bits and pieces close to my heart, as I burst into sobs. All the anguish that I was holding inside me suddenly escaped, and the flood of heartrending emotions didn't stop. I cried for all the years wasted. I cried for keeping my love a secret. I cried for causing everyone pain.

When I opened my eyes again, there were marguerites floating in the water beside me. More and more kept coming towards me. I reached over and grabbed a handful. They were real.

But, where were they coming from?

"Why…?" I asked myself.

"Because real flowers suit you better."

I turned around and saw Ikuto heading towards me with a bouquet of marguerites in his hand. His eyes expressed love and regret, something I thought I'd only see in my dreams. "Amu."

I ran away as fast as my legs could take me. Ikuto was splashing behind me and catching up quickly. Against the flowing current, I pushed through the water trying desperately to escape. Too bad I wasn't fast enough.

Ikuto grabbed me from behind, his arms wrapping firmly around me. I was transfixed by his hold and couldn't break free. No matter how hard I struggled and pleaded, he wouldn't let go.

"You've got the wrong person! I'm not Ami!" I exclaimed. What if this was just a dream? What happened once I woke up?

"I know," He whispered dotingly into my ear. "But you're my real one." He held me closer, as I inhaled the sweet scent of his cologne mixed with the marguerites. Though the water was cold, I felt the warmth emanating from his body. "In the end, I couldn't see anything, even after my eyes had been cured. I couldn't see any of the things that are so dear to me." He turned my body so I was facing him and cupped my face with both of his hands. "Thank you for supporting me. Now, I can see you so clearly."

He leaned in to kiss me tenderly. The sensation of his wet lips pumped adrenaline through my veins. Such a bittersweet flavor. A hint of vanilla mixed with tears. Feeling bold, I grabbed hold of his face and kissed both of his eyes, secretly thanking the anonymous donor who gave light back to him.

_I can see you, my beloved._

_

* * *

_

**Author's Notes:** Ok, this took forever. I hope you liked it! I know I enjoyed writing it! Please review and tell me what you thought! Also, if you haven't already, you're welcome to check out my other stories! As always, thanks so much!

Don't forget to join my Facebook fan page! The link is in my profile!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the characters or the plot.

XxBloodyYukixX


End file.
